


never will i rise

by nagia



Series: sure to lure someone bad [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, vaguefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least a hint of why, exactly, Stiles Stilinski would text Derek an SOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never will i rise

He grows tired of failure. No answers, no information, no sign that he can turn this ridiculous sequence of events to his one advantage. Only longing looks at his heir and mulish frowns when reminded of his purpose.

Usefulness, at this point, has long been outlived. And it's not so difficult to kill a family. If he taught Kate anything, he taught her that, and taught her well.

"She's mad at me," the boy says. "If she's mad, she won't trust me. You can see that for yourself. And if she's mad at me, he's mad. Isaac says —"

"I don't care what the other mutts say," the man snaps. "I gave you one job, and I told you what would happen if you didn't do it."

"Listen — please! I'll talk to them. I'll try. I'll do anything, you _know_ I'll —"

"One more chance. You know what you have to do. If you don't have anything for me the next time I ask..."

The boy nods, eyes dark and serious, and if Gerard had pity to spare for an inhuman monster, he might spare a moment for the frightened teen before him. But the teen did bring up a fair point. He might well test this theory — scare the girl, and see who she calls.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick interlude before the next chapter appears. Next chapter should be up sometime today or tomorrow; just a few more scenes left.


End file.
